


Død Ravn

by LMillay



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay
Summary: "As soon as legend becomes history, the false sister shall bring a rise in immorality and the fall of a false god."
Relationships: Ubbe (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The flames of the torches lining the room flickered but she held tight to his hand, stroking his hair. His blue eyes, once so radiant with the excitement of life began to slowly dull and his breath became more ragged as it left his chest. 

“Don’t...don’t leave me,” he gasped and she shook her head, trying to keep the tears back.

“Never,” she vowed and leaned down, pressing her lips against his damp forehead. She pulled back and continued gazing into his eyes. 

“Was I..was I a good husband?” He asked and the tears wouldn’t remain hidden any longer, one fell down her dirt streaked face.

“Always,” she promised and he managed a quick smile before wincing in pain. She glanced down at the blood that had heavily stained his shirt, the wound was large and the healer said he had very little time. The most she could do for him was stay by his side and hold his hand, she did this. “You were the finest husband in all the lands,” she continued. “Your name will echo in the halls of Odin and he shall greet you himself when you arrive, you are a brave warrior,” she comforted, never taking her eyes from his. 

“I love you,” he murmured and she nodded, unable to reply for a moment. 

“And I love you, always have,” she said and he smiled again, his grip on her hand tighter. 

“I’m cold,” he said and she smiled sadly at him. There was no comfort a fur could bring now, he was slowly slipping and in that moment both understood that. “Tell my children,” he began and she nodded before he could finish.

“They know but I will tell them until they tell me to be quiet, Ubbe,” she told and he nodded shortly. “Find me on the other side, when I arrive, be the first face I see,” she said, leaning down and kissing his lips. “I’ll miss you, Ubbe,” she whispered, nestling her head beneath his chin and listening to his slowing heartbeat. “I’ll miss your touch, your kiss and your stubbornness,” she murmured, pulling her head up and met his gaze again. “I’ll miss the fights,” she said and he smiled again, sputtering for breath now. “I’ll never let you go, I promise,” she swore and stroked his face. The light was leaving his eyes quickly now and she clung to every breath, every heart beat.She laid herself in bed beside him and curled herself into his side, gripping his hand as tightly as she could. Soon it would be cold to her touch and soon he would speak no more. 

The sun’s beams broke through the window, the torches had long since gone out and she blinked in the bright light. She sat up quickly and looked to Ubbe. His eyes were closed now, the heart beat gone and the breath no longer left his lips. She stared at him, the tears falling freely, she had no one to hide them from anymore and she kissed his lips, cold now to hers. 

“I’ll love you until the very last breath, Ubbe,” she pledged. After a few silent moments, she rose from bed and pulled her cloak upon her shoulders, leaving the hut. She found his brothers, breaking the news of his death and then walked, left Kattegat. She would not stay where he was not and where his memory would haunt her so cruelly. She walked until her legs began to cramp, the cold nipped at her more than she could bear and ducked into a gathering of trees, seating herself at the roots. She leaned her head back, catching her breath and watching as it formed clouds into the air. There was nothing left for her now, no hand to hold and no lips to kiss, the man she had come to love without conditions was gone from her touch. How someone went on with this pain in their heart, the emptiness in their soul, she would never know. She would not take her life, she knew then she would never see beloved Ubbe again but she would not live carefully, she would seek every battle that came her way. Every sword, every axe and every glimpse of death would bring her pleasure.

——-

“I have seen her,” Hvitserk said and Bjorn looked up from the table.

“Where?” He asked.

“In the village,” he said and Bjorn shook his head.

“How can you be sure, we have thought to see her so many times before,” he said and Hvitserk sat himself down across from his eldest brother.

“No it is her, I am sure of it,” he said and then worry etched across his face, Bjorn studied him.

“What is it brother?” He asked and Hvitserk sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

“She is different, she is...” he started and Bjorn waited. “Cold,” he said and his eyes met Bjorn’s. “Empty,” he said.

“You have spoken to her?” He asked and Hvitserk shook his head.

“No, she seeks fights, challenges those she could never defeat and it is only by the grace of the gods they do not accept, it is as though she looks for death,” he said and Bjorn gritted his teeth.

“It is expected, her attachment to Ubbe was well known and without him, she does not know her place anymore,” he said and Hvitserk shook his head.

“She will kill herself,” he said.

“Maybe that is what she wants, maybe that is what we should allow her to do,” he said.

“How can you say that? She was our friend,” he said and Bjorn nodded.

“I know this brother but sometimes, someone is too far gone to save,” he said and glanced up at Ivar as he limped over, leaning on his cane. 

“Who is too far gone?” He asked as he rearranged himself to sit and Bjorn shook his head but Hvitserk seemed eager to have another opinion.

“Toril,” he said and Ivar’s eyebrows raised, looking at Bjorn.

“You have seen her?” He asked.

“No, I have,” Hvitserk interjected and Ivar looked to him.

“Why is she not here?” He asked, as though the question should not have had to be asked.

“I did not approach her,” Hvitserk said.

“And why not? Would Ubbe not want us to take her under our care?” He asked.

“She is not the same, Ivar, she is different,” Hvitserk said.

“I do not care, she is one of our own and we care for our own, no matter how far gone they are,” he said and rose with a struggle, limping from the room. Bjorn gazed after him and then returned his eyes to Hvitserk.

“If any of us can talk sense into her it will be him,” he assured his younger brother and he nodded but seemed unsettled still. 

——

She was in the center of the village, swaggering down the street clearly intoxicated when Ivar found her and for a moment he watched her. She screamed explicit words at passing villagers, men and women alike, trying to get a rise from them. They shuffled by quickly as though they were used to her outbursts and had all been advised to ignore it.

“Toril!’ Ivar shouted and she stopped, turning around sloppily. She stared at him for a moment, squinting in the dimming evening light.

“Ivar the Boneless! You will fight me!” She shouted, pointing to him and moved forward, falling unceremoniously over the hem of her dress. He sighed and watched as she pulled herself upright. Mud stained the front of her dress but that didn’t look the worst of her wear. “Come on now! You were always eager to put an ax to my throat!” She shouted and he shook his head.

“You’re drunk, Toril,” he stated and she laughed.

“Well that’s not the most intelligent observation you’ve ever made!” She shouted and Ivar studied her as she swayed back and forth. “Come on now! Fight me! Or are you not man enough with your crippled legs?!” She exclaimed and though Ivar would be angered by this insult, now he only pitied her. It was the pain in her voice, the sadness that tinted the anger and he shook his head again.

“Stop this, Toril,” he said calmly.

“Stop what! I am simply looking for a fair fight but everyone is a coward!” She shouted, her voice echoed off the homes surrounding them. 

“He is dead, Toril, dead and gone, there is no bringing him back and you becoming a drunk will not do him proud,” he stated and Toril stared at him for a quiet moment.

“Do not speak of him, you have no right to speak of him!” She shouted walking closer to him, finding her steps carefully. “It is you that killed him!” She screamed and Ivar closed his eyes as spit hit his face.

“I did no such thing,” he replied.

“No? Was it not your stupid battle that brought my Ubbe’s death?” She exclaimed.

“If the Gods deemed it, he would have fallen in another battle,” he said and she laughed again.

“The gods! Do not speak to me of these gods of yours! They are all cold hearted!” She shouted. “He was mine! Mine! They stole him from me!’ She screamed and now tears had begun to fall from her eyes, Ivar felt his heart soften slightly. 

“Toril,” he began.

“We were supposed to grow old together! Have legions of children!” She screamed. “But your gods thought they knew better!” She hollered, pointing angrily at him and he silenced himself. She fell to her knees, unable to steady herself and he gazed down at her pitifully. “He was mine,” she whispered and Ivar sighed heavily. He slowly made his way to the ground beside her and she looked at him. “He was mine, Ivar,” she pleaded and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him.

“And he still is, the gods have not taken that from you, he will greet you,” he vowed and she heaved a cry, folding on herself. 

“I’m so alone without him, I do not know what to do, I seek battle only to find him again,” she said and Ivar rubbed her back. 

“You will find your way, I still need you,” he offered and she only cried, Ivar sat with her on the frozen ground silently rubbing her back. The only comfort he could offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**10 Years Earlier**

She slammed her ax into his neck, blood spurted over her and she smiled in triumph as the enemy fell to his knees, an arrow flung into his chest. She smiled again and looked over her shoulder, Ubbe stood with his bow still in hand. He narrowed his eyes, throwing his bow over his shoulders and grabbing his ax from his belt, launching into battle. She quickly followed suit and began to strike frantically at the enemy, keeping up with Ubbe. She struck an enemy and Ubbe struck from behind.

"He's mine!" she shouted.

"Doesn't seem that way," he replied, pulling his ax from the back and moving on to the next, she growled.

\----

Victorious, the Norse men returned to camp and began to celebrate, she was stood in her tent cleaning her ax. Ubbe stormed in and threw his ax into the ground, she looked at him.

"Did you need something, Ubbe?" she asked with a dismissive tone.

"You know I outdid you!" he exclaimed and she laughed, shaking her head.

"I think you are wrong, what was your kill? Twenty three? Twenty four?" she mocked and Ubbe was swift, grabbing her from behind, putting a dagger at her throat.

"Do not lie, I had you at thirty," He warned and she only smiled.

"Ubbe, if you were to slit my throat, you still would not have caught up with me," she answered and he growled, pushing her away. "Why don't you have some ale and calm yourself?" she demanded, replacing her ax in her belt.

"Ever since we were children you have always had to outdo me!" he shouted and she sighed, crossing her arms.

"Ubbe Ragnarsson, ever since we were children, you have always thought yourself better than me," she retorted and he gazed at her for a moment, silently. She moved in front of him and kissed his lips tenderly, he didn't return the kiss. "Come husband, should you not revel in having a warrior wife?" she asked, tickling the back of his neck and he continued to stare down his nose at her. She kissed him once more and slid her hand down his hard stomach, stroking his cock through his pants. "What if I let you have your way with me?" she whispered, her lips inches from his ear. "Do as you will with me," she murmured and sucked on his earlobe, she felt his shoulders ease. He grabbed her quickly by the neck and she smiled at him, he threw her tot he ground. It was moments before he was inside her, grunting and his hand around her neck again, their foreheads pressed together.

"You looked like Freya on the battlefield, my love," he whispered and she smiled, kissing him.

"And you Odin himself," she answered, pulling his lips to hers again. She closed her eyes, tipping her head back and he buried his lips into her neck, sucking on the tender flesh. "Ubbe," she whispered, he bit her neck and she whimpered in pleasureful pain. He grabbed hold of her hair and pulled it back sharply, causing her to wince as he continued to fuck her. 

"I had thirty one," he murmured into her ear and she smiled, laughing. 

"You had thirty and a half at best," she retorted and he growled, biting her neck again causing her to whimper.


	3. Chapter 3

It was spring, prime raiding season and the men were training for their upcoming journey, Toril would watch as they trained. She admired her husband's swift movements and ability to disarm any who came against him. Soon, the group of men who had lost had begun to grow and the training session was ended, the winners stood behind a long rope tied between trees. The losers took bended knee and prayed to Freyr for guidance and for his intervention to make them stronger. 

Toril leaned forward as their prayers ended and the winners stepped over the rope, this was the part of their culture not many knew of. It was whispered of in Christian villages, scorned in Christian churches but it was done to bring strength to the losers, to siphon from the winners their strength. The losers were taken roughly, grabbed by throats, shirts and thrown about like ragdolls, like captured thralls. The winners had their way with them, releasing their seed and the losers took it willingly, eagerly. The seed was not wasted, it was forbidden to waste and the losers wanted to capture the winner's strength. Ubbe had his way with several of the losers, letting loose the rage he kept for this occasion and when finished, he stumbled back now wasted. His eyes rose to Toril and he walked towards her, grabbing her gruffly by the back of the head. He pressed his lips angrily against hers and she deepened the kiss, alive with his feral behavior. He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers and caught his breath, still holding to her neck. 

"You were impossible to beat, my love," she whispered and he kissed her again.

"I am Ubbe Ragnarsson, I cannot allow myself to be beat," he responded and she smiled, he pulled back from her. He gazed at the scene, the losers were still receiving the essence of the other winners and he nodded to himself. "This is good, we will raid with great success," he muttered and grabbed Toril's hand, done with the ceremony. He pulled her through the forest and into the village, back to the Hall He sat himself down and she served him his food, poured him his drink. She watched with amusement as he feasted, as though he had not eaten in days and drank heartily. "The next my seed leaves me it will be in your womb," he guaranteed, raising his cup to her and she smiled, raising her own.

"Skald," she cheered and he returned it, they drank. 

\-----

Ubbe would leave the next morning, Toril was remaining behind to guard Kattegat and Ubbe laid above her, buried deep inside. He kissed her lovingly, tenderly and she smiled, enjoying his loving ways. It was different then how he took the losers in the ceremony, this was affection reserved only for her and with the hope a child would grow in her womb while he was gone. 

"I will pray for you daily," she murmured as his lips hung inches above hers and he smiled. 

"My beautiful and fierce wife, I will pray our child grows in your womb," he said as he paced and closed his eyes in pleasure, his head tilting backwards. She kissed his neck and he moaned, his pace quickening. He lost himself to the pleasure and she wrapped her legs around him, moaning. He released his seed, being sure to bury himself as deep inside her as he could and laid there for moments after, catching his breath. He rolled on his back and shook his head. "I will miss you," he said and she smiled, rolling on her side. She kissed his shoulder and ran a hand down his chest, he shivered at her touch.

"I would join you if I was not needed here," she promised and he smiled, nodding.

"I know," he agreed. 

"If only to put your count to shame," she murmured, closing her eyes and he was quick to tickle her, she giggled as she squirmed. 

\------

She stood before her husband on the dock, bidding him farewell and they kissed longingly, wanting another night together. 

"Hurry up, brother or we will never make it out before dusk," Hvitserk teased as he passed and Ubbe rolled his eyes as he pulled back, Toril smiled. 

"Your brother is right," she agreed and Ubbe rested his forehead against hers.

"I hate when you agree with any of them," he said and she smiled, kissing his lips. 

"Then go before you hate me more," she said, his brothers started making whistling and cat calls from the ship, she laughed as Ubbe thrusted his middle finger in their direction. He kissed her once more and boarded the ship, punching Hvitserk in the shoulder as he passed. 

"May the gods help the women of the village they raid," Margarethe spoke as she stepped beside Toril.

"What do you mean?" she asked, gazing at the blonde and she smiled, turning to meet her gaze.

"Ubbe will be like a rutting buck without you there," she said and Toril laughed.

"You are probably right," she agreed. It was well known that with raids came rape and pillaging, Toril did not mind it. She knew Ubbe returned to her and had walked in on him with another during one of their raids, he was chanting her name as he fucked the woman. Her name and her memory were never far from Ubbe's mind, she made sure of that.


	4. Chapter 4

Word of the ships returning quickly flowed through the village and Toril was eager to reach the docks, to welcome her Ubbe. They had been gone for three months, she had missed him and prayed daily for his safe return, though she did not doubt he would. The ships indeed sailed in on the horizon, their sails raised and the crowd grew as they drew nearer. The sails were lowered as they drew closer and docked, men worked to tie them off. Toril looked for Ubbe, quickly finding his handsome face and noticed his arm in a sling, he had been injured. He stepped onto the wooden dock and his eyes grazed the crowd for her, finally finding her. He smiled and made his way towards her, a slight limp in his step. 

"My beautiful wife," he said and she kissed him tenderly, careful not to touch his hurt arm. 

"You have returned," she said and pulled back. "But you are injured," she stated and he gazed at her.

"And you are fatter," he remarked.

"You are lucky you are injured," she warned and he smiled, kissing her again. He placed his uninjured hand on her growing stomach and smiled. 

"I have returned victorious but it seems you bring me the greatest victory," he commented and kissed her once more. 

"Indeed," she agreed. "Come, let us see to your wounds and feed you," she urged, leading him from the harbor and to the hall. 

\-----------

Ubbe's injuries were not life threatening but would take time to heal, hindering him in his most favored of past times, training. She cleaned his wounds and helped him to bed that night, pulling the furs over him. 

"Tell me of your raid," she declared, laying beside him and he sighed. 

"It was bloody," he commented. "We nearly didn't win but I think when we killed the bishop, his followers lost heart," he said and she smiled, kissing him again 

"And tell me, how many women did you have, husband?" she asked and he rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Was I to keep count?" he asked and she slapped his good shoulder, he laughed. "Calm yourself wife, I was far too focused on the raid, I did not take more than usual," he promised and she kissed him gently. "And as usual, you haunted my every step and every decision," he vowed, pulling her down for another kiss. 

"Ubbe Ragnarsson, you are lucky you are so handsome," she mused and he smiled.

"I know," he agreed and ran his hand down to her stomach, resting it there. "By summer we will have our own little one," he said and she nodded.

"We will, may they be as handsome and brave as their father," she prayed.

"And if it to be a girl, may she be as stubborn and beautiful as her mother," he replied.

"I am not stubborn!" she exclaimed and Ubbe snorted. 

"Never," he agreed sarcastically and she smiled.

"Besides, you like my stubborn nature," she reminded and he smiled.

"I do," he agreed with a nod of his head as his eyes closed, tired. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I am glad you are home," she murmured. 

"As am I," he agreed and soon, his snoring filled the chamber.


	5. Chapter 5

The match had started friendly but it became apparent to Ivar as well as Hvitserk that the friendliness was soon lost. As the pair circled each other like wolf against wolf, their axes at the ready, the brothers watched in marvel and anticipation.

"You will not best me," Ubbe warned, pointing his ax in Toril's direction and she smiled as only a woman can smile.

"No? I have done it many times before, why not now?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes.

"You will regret that," he promised and they were back at it once more, ax slammed against ax. 

"My coin's on Toril," Hvitserk said, leaning into Ivar and his younger brother smiled, nodding.

"So is mine," Ivar agreed, his eyes never leaving the pair. 

Ten minutes later and Toril smiled triumphantly as Ubbe's ax fell to the ground, disarming him. He looked up at her and she shrugged.

"As I told you, I have done this many times before," she said and leaned down, handing him his ax. He grabbed it from her before marching off into the woods and Toril gazed after him, her eyes looking to the two brothers sat on the rock. "Your brother really is a bad loser," she commented before following her husband into the trees. "Ubbe!" she yelled, spotting him further off but he continued walking. "You are being a child, Ubbe!" she taunted with a smile on her face and he disappeared quickly, she sighed heavily. She continued forward, swinging her ax to cut away at the brush and minded her step. She stopped quickly, a blade at her throat and a strong arm around her, holding her tightly against a firm chest.

"How easily you're caught off guard when we're not in the circle," Ubbe whispered in her ear and she smiled, calming. 

"Ubbe, have you stopped your tantrum?" she asked, resting a hand on her husband's forearm and he bit her earlobe, she winced.

"It was not a tantrum," he began, releasing her but holding onto her hand, turning her to face him. "Watching you in parry made me want to fuck you and I couldn't do that in front of my brothers," he said and pulled her tight to him again, pressing his lips to hers. 

"Why not? I am sure they would love the show," she teased, wrapping her arms around his waist and he rolled his eyes, kissing her again.

"Because you are mine, this body is mine and no one else has the right to see it," he declared, pulling her leg up around his waist and she hopped up, he caught her. He carried her across the forest floor to a small clearing surrounded by overgrown ferns and laid her down, kissing her lovingly. He kissed down her neck, her chest and rested his lips against her growing stomach, placing his ear against it. She stroked his head and smiled as he laid there, enjoying the closeness to his unborn child. He pulled himself upwards, kissing her lips again and his hand pulled her dress upwards, untying his breeches. "Tell me, Toril, tell me you are mine," he pleaded and she held his gaze then kissed his lips as he entered her.

"I am yours as you are mine and not even the gods themselves could tear us apart, wherever it is you go, I will follow without a hesitation," she said and closed her eyes, tilting her head backwards as he began to pace inside her. 

"You are the mother of my child, my wife and the name on my lips when I die," he declared and she smiled, biting her bottom lip. He buried his face in her neck as he paced and she listened to his breath, the way it began to pant as his climax grew closer. He whispered sweet nothings as he came and she ran her fingers down his back, groaning in pleasure. "Marry me again," he whispered as he pulled back and she laughed.

"What?" she asked and he smiled.

"Marry me again, let us renew our vows in the eyes of the gods and let us fuck as though we are newlyweds," he demanded and she laughed, stroking his cheek.

"You as always can make me laugh, my sweet husband," she said and he smiled, kissing her tenderly. "I hope you will still be as attracted to me after the baby comes," she said.

"Why would I not be?" he demanded. "You will be more beautiful then, with my babe at your breast," he promised and she smiled. 

"You will fill my womb with your child every time it is empty, won't you?" she demanded and he smiled.

"With great pleasure," he agreed and she started laughing as he tickled her, wriggling beneath him.

"Well brother," Hvitserk said from the rocking, hopping down. "I believe there is no more fighting to watch," he stated and Ivar nodded, following suit as they left the forest


	6. Chapter 6

Ubbe watched her miserably from his seat, she sang with her arm wrapped around Hvitserk's shoulders and a half empty cup in hand, sloshing it around as she sang. The hall was full of singing, rowdy and energetic singing. They were celebrating the adventure of another raid and even though she was not going, she celebrated alongside them. The men had accepted her as an equal and many had chased her skirts before Ubbe captured her heart, though his insecurities still allowed him to believe she would be stolen away.

"Ubbe! Come! Sing with us!" she commanded but he shook his head, she laughed. She continued on with her songs and dancing eventually, Ubbe sat drowning his sorrows in his ale. The celebration went on for much longer, Ubbe became drunker and more sour as it passed. With no end in sight, he stumbled to his room finally, leaving her to her merriment and collapsed into bed, closing his eyes. He opened them as he heard the floor boards creak and looked towards the entrance. A petite, blonde village girl entered with a smirk on her face and Ubbe knew what she intended, what she wanted. 

"Prince Ubbe, you seem to not have enjoyed yourself tonight," she began and he sighed, letting his head drop again. 

"It is not your concern," he muttered, tossing an arm over his eyes but the floor creaked again, he waited. His hand was swiftly around her neck as she had leaned down and kissed his lips, his eyes flew open. She stared at him in horror and he threw her backwards, she stumbled to the ground. "Get out!" he commanded, his voice echoing in the chamber. She scrambled to her feet and dashed from the room, Ubbe fell back in bed. It was moments later Toril came into the chamber and he knew her footsteps from any. "Look who decides to return to her husband," he muttered and he heard her laughter.

"Oh my sweet Ubbe, how miserable you looked tonight," she said as she sat beside him. "And who was that village girl that I saw dashing from our chamber as though her skirt was on fire?" she asked and he peered out from under his arm, she still had her cup in hand. 

"She wished to do what my wife did not," he said and she laughed again, laying down beside him.

"And what is that, husband?" she demanded.

"Please me," he grunted and felt her hit his chest.

"Please you! You act as though I do not wish to please you! Am I not stuck here with a belly full of your child while you go off to another raid!" she stated and he smiled. "You may smile but it is true!" she exclaimed. "To be on the ship, the battlefield again, it would be glorious," she said. "But no, instead I am happy to stay behind while you seek glory and deal with the pains of your precious babe," she muttered, resting her hands on her full stomach and he rolled on his side, gazing down at her. 

"My love, I know you are making a sacrifice and I appreciate it to the gods and beyond," he swore, she rolled her eyes and he smiled once more. 

"You do not show it," she complained and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her. He captured her chin with his fingers as she tried to pull away from him and kissed her lips again. 

"My love, my beautiful wife, I am sorry to have doubted you," he whispered in her ear and his fingers stroked her neck. 

"Are you? How sorry?" she pushed and he laughed quietly.

"I will show you," he vowed and she gazed as he lowered himself to the end of the bed, bringing up her skirts. He kept his eyes trained on her as she waited with anticipation and as he buried his face between her legs, she moaned loudly. 

"Ubbe," she whispered.

\------

She was stood on the dock to bid him farewell the next morning and had no smile on her face, he stroked her cheek.

"My sweet wife, I promise when this babe is born and you are well enough, you will fight again," he vowed, resting his hand on her stomach and kissed her lovingly. "I love you, Toril," he whispered.

"I love you, Ubbe," she said at last and embraced him before he boarded the ship, watching as they pulled away to the sound of the drum. She would be alone again, wondering if he still lived, if he had been victorious and possibly even giving birth to their first child without him by her side. She watched as his eyes stayed trained on her until the very last moment and then turned, walking to the Great Hall. She laid in their bed and closed her eyes, inhaling his scent. He was the one that made her weakest but also gave her the greatest strength, she prayed to the Gods their child would be as strong as their father.


	7. Chapter 7

In the quiet of the night, Toril's screams rang out into the Great Hall. She was in labor, she had been in labor for many hours and strained, at war with her own child. The midwife spoke calm, kind words to her but the worry was apparent on her face.

"Breathe, Toril," she instructed and Toril inhaled through her nose, closing her eyes. "When the next pain comes, push down," she commanded and situated herself below the birthing chair to which Toril held onto with great need. Toril gritted her teeth and bore down when the next wave of contractions hit, her face grew red from the effort "Good, Toril, good, do it again for me when the pain comes," the midwife ushered and after a few moments, Toril repeated her previous actions. "I see the head!" the midwife exclaimed and Toril growled in frustration. "You are so much closer than you were! Do not give up now!" the midwife begged.

"I will kill Ubbe!" Toril shouted and the midwife smiled to herself, so many women before had cursed their husbands in labor.

"Once more Toril, but gentle," she urged and Toril grimaced, pushing. She cried out in happiness as the head freed itself and the body followed, the baby cried out in protest. "A boy, Toril! You have a healthy and very loud boy!" the midwife exclaimed and the smile broke across Toril's face, she had given Ubbe a son. The pain racked her body, she winced and the midwife looked to her with worry, she quickly passed the infant to her assistant. "Toril?" she asked, crouching before her and peered between her legs, she gasped. "Another?" she asked and looked at Toril.

"What?" she demanded and the midwife nodded.

"Same procedure as before, Toril, deep breaths and easy pushes," she urged and Toril followed suit. Soon she was delivered of another healthy, crying infant and the midwife rushed to wipe the afterbirth off. "A girl, Toril," she announced and Toril looked to the pair of her crying infants. She started laughing and shook her head, letting it fall back.

"It serves Ubbe right," she muttered and closed her eyes. "I am tired, bring me water," she demanded and her thrall rushed to fetch it, Toril drank deeply. "Wait until he returns," she said with an amused smirk and gave the cup back, sitting up as the infants were given to her.

\----------

Ubbe returned days later, Toril had mastered the art of dealing with two babies during feeding and when she heard of his arrival, she instructed the twins be sent to her in bed. She sat up, putting each to a breast and waited patiently. She heard commotion in the great hall, the voice of Ubbe and knew he was being told of the birth, footsteps rushed forward. Ubbe appeared in the doorway and drew back seeing both the babes.

"Toril?" he demanded, entering at last and staring between them. "What is this?" he asked and Toril smiled.

"As usual, you had to overachieve," she answered and looked at their children. "A boy and a girl, Ubbe," she announced and Ubbe moved closer, staring down at them. "We have been blessed by the gods with twins," she said and Ubbe sat down.

"Toril," he whispered, she smiled, he was at a loss for words and she was enjoying this. "They are beautiful," he said and stroked his son's leg, then touched his daughter's head. "Thank you," he said leaning in and kissing her, she smiled.

"And the raid?" she asked.

"Victory, of course," he said with a cocky shrug of his shoulders and she laughed, rolling her eyes. Their son finished feeding and Ubbe took him in his arms, gazing down at him. "But nothing tops this," he whispered and kissed his son's forehead, Toril smiled to herself.


End file.
